Little Flower
by FelixNFalla
Summary: Eva is an eleven year old girl abandoned by her parents because of her unique ability to turn into a scythe. When Lord Death decides to adopt her, how will the rest of the students at DWMA act?


**I don't own Soul Eater :( This is rated T for swearing and blood.**

**I just fucking love Lord Death and he doesn't get enough love xD**

**Eva Death:**

eleven year old

Female

Weapon (Scythe)

Very light brown hair

She was abandoned by her parents because she turned into a weapon

She has a habit of being able to piss people off

She also likes teasing Crona, however tries not to let it get to far.

**CHAPTER ONE: EVA**

Soft crying could be heard coming from a crevice in a building. It was high pitched and sad, hiccups interrupting sobs.

"Hello?" A very silly voice, belonging only to Lord Death, questioned while hopping toward the noise.

G-go away!"

Shinigami-sama cocked his head. That voice definitely belonged to a child. "Why are you crying?" He finally realized, in all his cluelessness, the little girl sitting and sobbing in a corner next to him.

Her small pink dress was dirty, mud-caked, and possibly bloody. No, most certainly bloody. The gash running down her leg was filled over with thick red liquid, hardened but still disgustingly wet.

Lord Death gasped a little bit. He dropped to his knee((?)) (Referring to the fact he doesn't really have legs) next to her.

"Who did this to you?"

"I said go away!" The girl screamed in response when the Reaper tried to reach out to her. "Don't touch me!" She scrambled closer to the wall of her dark little corner.

"It's okay, I just want to know what happened…" Lord Death said as gently as he could. He almost started laughing because his voice cracked from being so soft.

Suddenly, a small but sharp pain shot through his massive hand. Shinigami sama yelped, pulling back and noticing the small tear in it. He glanced back to the child, seeing one of her arms replaced by a very sharp looking end of a scythe.

"I don't want anyone near me! I'm okay! Go away!" The little girl's sobbing grew louder.

"Why would I leave? You don't look okay." Death extended his hand again, however not attempting to touch her. "I'm here to help you."

She looked up. "R-really?"

"Of course!" If Lord Death had been able to with his mask on, he would have been beaming when the little girl slowly grabbed his finger. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Can you tell me your name?"

The child shook her head. "I-I don't have a real n-name…"

"Really? Wow… Eva!" He said, choosing to postpone questioning her.

"W-what?"

"Eva! That's your new name!"

"E-va…" Eva whispered as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders and touched her lips. "I like that name…"

Lord Death chuckled a little bit. He stretched out another hand and gently picked Eva up, cradling her. "So what's up with those scratches?"

Eva looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted slightly. "I don't want to talk about it..."

The Reaper was a bit disappointment, however stopped asking and instead, ran a finger over the wound on her leg. Eva screamed blue bloody murder, face contorting. Death immediately pulled his hand away.

"It hurts!" Eva whimpered, crying all over again. To a grown person, the injuries wouldn't have been that bad. She was a child, and children tend to have less tolerance for pain.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyy~!" Lord Death gave the child a hug, blushing showing on his mask when she screamed into his shoulder. Eva was actually very surprised about what the Reaper's shoulder felt like. It didn't feel like normal robe material, but it was soft and comforting, and warm. The warmth felt soothing, calming Eva down and pulling her into the need for sleep.

Even though Eva's leg was throbbing, she managed to ignore it, and postpone her slumber.

"Do you have any parents I should take you to?" Lord Death asked, petting the hair on her head. Even though he asked, he doubted Eva should have been taken back to her parents. Anyone who would have lost this beautiful little girl shouldn't even be allowed to call themselves parents.

"No... They left me as soon as I could fend for myself because I can change into that... thing... I'm different... I'm not normal..."

It took everything in the reaper's power not to get angry. What kind of parents would abandon their own child for being different? "Well, I'm sorry about that... Would you like to live with me? I have a whole school with students all different ages and people that can turn into weapons." Shinigami sama winked, still hugging Eva, who gasped.

"You mean it?! Other people like me?! And taking me in! Yes! Thank you so much!"

Lord Death laughed loudly. "Than it's settled! You are officially my daughter! Eva Death!"

Eva's eyes lit up, and she immediately forgot everything she went through. "Papa!"

All Shinigami sama could think about was Kid when he was little, saying the exact same thing. He felt his heart swell with pride and began the short walk back to the DWMA.


End file.
